vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
END or BEGINNING
and screams ANNOUNCER: Today as April 13th, 2029, and this is the evening news. Unfortunately, I.. I'm sorry.. I don't have any news to read. All of our station's reporters have.. have passed after contracting Radical-6. So have my... Excuse me.. I've managed to keep us on the air until now, but I'm out of tricks. It's time for me to sign off. This concludes our broadcast day. I pray that someday our world can be cleansed of this horrible plague. Goodbye. herself a moment I just stared at the TV. The roar of the static seemed to fill the entire room, until with a click it disappeared too. Had the power gone out..? I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. SIGMA: You... SIGMA: Akane...? AKANE: It looks like the first step was successful. SIGMA: What the fuck!? You killed me! AKANE: Killed..? SIGMA: I guess technically you're going to kill me 45 years from now, but still! AKANE: H-Hey, no need to be rude about it. I didn't kill you. I hit you with the butt of a knife. You're fine. SIGMA: ... I'm okay? AKANE: Yes. You and Phi needed to experience a state of crisis. That was the only way. SIGMA: Me and Phi? AKANE: Yes. I only told you about you, but.. We also needed Phi to jump. Now.. You know what happens next, right? SIGMA: Um.. We go to the moon? AKANE: Correct. We will be leaving tomorrow, April 14th, 2029. We're nearly finished preparing your shuttle. Only a few last-minute checks and additions. You'll be travelling to Rhizome 9 along with three treatment pods. SIGMA: Alice and Clover, right? AKANE: Yes. SIGMA: What about the third one? Who's in there? AKANE: Phi. We put her into cold sleep two days ago. She appeared at our headquarters and volunteered to be frozen. That wasn't the Phi who had jumped from point C, though. It was Phi before she jumped from point A to point D. In other words, she was following the same path you are. And she still is.. SIGMA: Then that means that after you froze her, the point C version of her jumped back into her body? AKANE: Yes. The point C version of Phi is sleeping in that pod. She'll stay there for the next forty-five years.. Sleeping in ice. SIGMA: Then when she gets to point B, her consciousness will jump to point A, right? AKANE: Correct. SIGMA: Huh. So that's why she didn't look old.. So why don't you just stick me in one of those pods? AKANE: We can't do that. SIGMA: Why not? AKANE: You haven't figured it out? You have to spend the next forty-five years working on the AB Project. After arriving at Rhizome 9, you must master genetic engineering and artificial intelligence programming, among other disciplines. Otherwise you will be unable to create Kyle, Luna, and Lagomorph. And, of course, you will need to develop the chromatic doors and the bracelets. You will also be the person who summons Tenmyouji and Quark. Once you've completed all the preparations, then the project can actually begin. January 25th, 2074. You will defrost Phi and carry her to the third AB room. Once you've done that, the twenty-two year old version of you from point A will force you out... And you'll just go back forty-five years, to your own body on December 25th, 2028. SIGMA: And then I change history? Do you really think I can keep the virus from getting out? AKANE: You have to. If you don't, billions of people will die. Only you and Phi can save them. SIGMA: What about you? Aren't you an esper too? AKANE: I can't do anything on my own. If this is going to work, I'll need your help. SIGMA: So.. what do I need to do? AKANE: What do you mean? SIGMA: Like what specific actions do I need to take? When Phi and I jump to point A, what are we going to do then? AKANE: You'll both enter the Mars mission test site. SIGMA: And after that..? AKANE: I don't know. SIGMA: Wh-what? AKANE: I'm sorry. I really don't know anything about what happens in there. We don't know how the Radical-6 escaped. We don't even know why it was there in the first place. SIGMA Aw crap.. Then we're screwed! AKANE: What's why we need your help. You have the ability to jump through time and across parallel worlds. We need you to figure out what happened in that test facility. SIGMA: ... AKANE: Things will be difficult. And I'm sure you will find yourself in a great deal of danger. But I believe the two of you can overcome any obstacle. SIGMA: Wait.. How do you know it's so dangerous? AKANE: The sixty-seven-year-old version of you told me what happened. He wasn't able to stop the virus. So I suppose you could say you told me, after you failed. SIGMA: Um.. what did he.. what did I'' say? AKANE: That the test facility is full of traps. There was one point.. A woman's life was in danger. You risked yourself for her sake, and lost your arms and your right eye. SIGMA My arms and my.. right eye..? What the hell!? a low rumble shook the building. SIGMA: Wh.. what was that?! AKANE: Go have a look. moved slowly to the window and peered outside. On the horizon, I could see a massive mushroom cloud climbing slowly toward the sky. ... Would I.. would we really be able to change the course of history? No.. that was the wrong way to look at it. It couldn't be a question. I ''had''to change history. We could save the world. I'm going to change history. I stared at the darkening skies above us, and steeled myself. I would succeed. [END or BEGINNING On the PS Vita version, getting this ending gives the achievement ''Fire And Ice. 'If all puzzles have been completed on Hard mode, a new location appears at the very bottom of the Flow chart, which plays 'Another Time END. Category:Endings